


Love, In Monochrome

by phoenixjustice



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: M/M, crossover in a couple of the drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after the manga? And during Kuroshitsuji II for the Shiver drabble.</p><p>Shame? He had neither the want, or need, of such a useless human emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, In Monochrome

**I Want Love - Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian/Ciel -** They spent exactly two weeks on that island alone. They discovered more about each other than they thought they would. Sebastian learned Ciel; his mind, his body, his heart, his soul. Everything that was Ciel Phantomhive belonged to Sebastian Michaelis, the Demon.

 **Over the Mountain - Joker -** They had been promised everything by Kelvin, but the truth turned out to be more horrible than anyone could imagine. He had died there in that manor, surrounded by fire, and blood, and death. What he never expected was to be awoken back to life by a Demon dressed as a Butler. Apparently they-being Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive-already had Snake in their employ and thought that he would be an interesting addition as well. What was surprising was, not that those who had in a part of his death were so bold, but the fact that the first words out of his mouth was yes.

 **Monochrome no Kiss -** **Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian/Ciel -** He had never expected, in his thousands of years of existence, to ever gain a Master like Ciel Phantomhive; a young boy, growing young man, who was unlike anyone Sebastian ever had the fortune to know. His skin was soft to the touch and he loved the feeling of his lips against his own. Shame? He had neither the want, or need, of such a useless human emotion. But there was regret-human's lifespans were much too short and he wanted to stay with him for as long as possible. ...but, no, it would be alright; Ciel's soul was his when the Contract expired, so he could keep him by his side forever.

 **Shiver - Alois Trancy, one-sided Claude/Alois, Triplets/Alois -** Alois was often disappointed by Claude and his seeming disinterest in taking their relationship past Master and Servant (not as kinky as it sounded-unfortunately) so he often indulged himself in the purple haired triplets-who were more than willing to 'serve' their Master.

 **Wakaremichi - Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian/Ciel, Kuroshitsuji/Umineko crossover -** He was the highest ranked of all demons, the number one in the great echelon of the 72. No one had higher authority Down Below other than the Demon King himself; if he had wanted to, he could have played in that Witch Beatrice's game, but his Bocchan came before anyone else, whether they be King's or Witches.

 **Seven Nation Army - Umineko no Naku Koro ni, Kuroshitsuji -** They started swarming in, the Goat men of various sizes and shapes, surrounding the mansion. If one listened carefully, they could hear the malevolent giggling of Witches. A howl in the stormy night.

: :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
